naruto_bleach_korra_and_sonicfandomcom-20200215-history
Zavok
'''Zavok '''is a Zeti and the leader of the Deadly Seven. Background Physical Appearance Zavok is a red Zeti with a very stocky build. The majority of his upper body is pure red, as is his serpentine tail. He has five-fingered hands that end with sharp cyan-colored nails. Zavok's body from the waist down is black in coloration, ending in two-clawed feet with cyan toes. His head is relatively small compared to the rest of his body and his lower jaw sticks out, showing a row of spiked fangs. The upper half of his head is black save for red markings around his eyes, which are purple with yellow sclera. Zavok has what appears to be a relatively thick cyan-colored unibrow that forms a vaguely V-shaped crest. Sticking out from the sides of his head, Zavok has two vicious curved horns that are striped in varying shades of dark grey. Zavok appears to be bald, sans for a cyan ponytail sticking out from the back of his head. Zavok has two rows of sharp black spikes sticking out of his shoulders. His only attire seems to be a pair of black bracelets with grey spikes jutting out. Personality Zavok is a merciless and cruel being. He is very serious, vicious and dark, often deploying graphical threats of death and destruction, and he has little tolerance for failure, though he mostly keeps his cool. He is also very focused at achieving his goals as he will not let anything stand in his way. Zavok is a quite clever and cunning individual. Always observant, Zavok studies his opponents in advance and knows how to use a situation to his advantage, knowing he would learn about Sonic when Zazz fought him regardless of the outcome, and planning to turn Tails into an effective weapon against Sonic after they accidentally caught him. He is also rather manipulative, tricking Zeena into fighting Sonic by praising her and sending Sonic into disarray with psychologically taunts. Zavok comes off as very prideful. He considers serving as the servant to Eggman and capturing animals as beneath him and it can aggravate him to the point where he will speak up despite the danger present to him. Zavok's pride transcends into arrogance or at least a disrespect for others, which is shown when he called Eggman a "fool" for enslaving them, when he told Sonic that his fight against them was futile and fated to fail and he called himself "the one Zeti" Sonic could not defeat even after losing to him beforehand. Zavok is shown to have a sarcastic and dry sense of humor. When Eggman boasted about his Bandik army, Zavok looked away and told Eggman indifferently that he was "quite the mighty conqueror". He later responded in a similar way to Zeena. Like the other members of the Deadly Six, Zavok is inherently malicious and violent. He finds joy in inflicting pain, torturing and killing others, telling Sonic that he would savor every scream he made and feast upon his fear. He also enjoys severely shaking others psychologically, laughing at how he horrified Sonic by telling him of his plans to turn Tails into a robot and how he attempted to break Sonic by taunting him with the apparent death of his friends. He also has no qualms about causing massive genocide or widespread destruction for his own gain or personal reasons, as he was perfectly willing and even content with destroying the Earth and killing everyone on it to obtain their energies for himself and the others. Likewise, Zavok is very vengeful and will seize any opportunity to take revenge; when Eggman could no longer control them, Zavok and the other Deadly Six attacked him, with Zavok in particular encouraging them to make Eggman pay for their enslavement and abuse. Also, after repeatedly losing to Sonic, Zavok immediately enacted his revenge on him by attempting to turn his best friend Tails into a robot servant meant to fight Sonic History Powers and Abilities * Equipment * Relationships Friends/Allies *The Deadly Seven **Master Zix **Zazz **Zeena **Zor **Zomon **Zentos Enemies * Theme Songs * Background in Other Media * Quotes * Trivia * See Also * Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Zeti Category:Deadly Seven Category:Villains Alliance Category:Minor Characters Category:Power Type Characters Category:Advanced Captain-class Fighters Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Series Characters